His Poem
by tofindabetterroad
Summary: Alice returns to Underland one year later to find that the Underlandians need her help. In order to help them she needs her friend the Mad Hatter. But will they discover something more along the way? AlicexHatter
1. Chapter 1

_This is my first Alice Fanfic, and I'd love some comments. Constructive criticism welcome, of course__. This is just some snippets from a longer story I'm working on. It's kind of a story, kind of a screenplay, I don't really know. There are summaries for the missing bits. Not the best, I know. I found myself focusing on Alice and the Hatter (Gee, I wonder why? I'm a dorky romantic at heart). So please read, hopefully enjoy, and leave a review if you'd like. PS: PLEASE read to the end. _

It's one year later. Alice has returned to Underland at the request of Nivens McTwisp, the white rabbit. Upon arrival she learns that the White Queen has been put under a spell, though no one knows by whom, and her reign has become tyrannical. She and the Hatter set out to reach the Queen and try to break the spell. Alice loves being back in Underland, and she wants to help her friends, but she also needs the White Queen's help to get home. They successfully get into the palace, but a slip of tongue on Alice's part causes their true identities to be exposed. Alice and the Hatter have been captured and they are in a jail cell. The Hatter has seemed strangely resentful toward Alice, though it's clear he enjoys having her around. She's noticed that he's different from the last time, he seems less himself.

Hatter (mumbling): …ridiculous…my second time in a cell…imprisoned _twice_ because of you.

He wheels around to face her

Hatter: This is _your_ fault.

Alice: I know, alright?

She tears up and he looks upset.

Hatter: I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking. I can't think in here! It's so small, so dark.

Alice: And it's all my fault.

Hatter: I shouldn't have said that.

Alice: Well it's true, isn't it? Never mind, I don't want to talk about it. Let's just go to sleep.

Hatter: I'm not tired. And anyway, I don't think I could sleep tonight.

Alice: Fine. Well I'm tired. So I'll just…(She looks around the cell. It's empty) Oh. There's no bed.

Hatter: I suppose not.

The tension was unusual. He was filled with regret that he had hurt her. He only wanted to protect her, so why was he acting this way? He knew why, though he didn't want to admit it: he was frightened. He was scared that she would leave again. He watched her as she lied down and fell fast asleep. He sat across the cell, looking at her. She was curled up like a kitten, her blonde wavy hair fanned out around her head. The moonlight coming in through the skylight was shining on her hair and face. He got up and sat next to her on the ground. He was sitting up against the wall and she was stilled curled up on her side, her back facing him. "Goodnight, Alice," he said softly. She stirred. Oh no. Instead of waking up, though, she rolled over and faced him. She was pressed against him, her head resting on his chest. Her arm was lying carelessly across his torso. He was too shocked to move or speak, but after regaining his senses he said "Alice" quietly, trying to wake her. She didn't move. He wondered why he'd spoken so quietly if he'd meant to wake her. He decided that he was just surprised, and couldn't quite find his voice. His entire body was tense and he was now nervous she might wake up. He didn't dare move. He looked at her face, relaxed and peaceful. _Beautiful_. The word popped into his head without him thinking. "Goodness. I really can't think here. This place fills my head with nonsense," he breathed. Then slowly, carefully, he lifted his arm and puts it around her. He wasn't even sure why he did it. He decided it was because he was worried she might get cold. She stirred again, and began to pull away from him. _Why was she always doing that?_ Again without thinking, he tightened his grip around her, and pulled her back to him. He fell asleep.

She woke up, dazed and exhausted. She flickered one eye open, and then the other. Everything was blurry, but she was pretty sure it was morning. She was on her side, and she tried to sit up. However, something was holding her in place. What on earth…she looked down at her waist, and saw a hand wrapped around it. A familiar hand. She whipped her head around and there was the Hatter looking up at her, looking equally sleepy and confused. With a great shock she realized the position they were in. She was practically on top of him! She quickly pulled away from him, but his arm was still tightly around her. "Hatter!" she said, frustrated. He was clearly still half asleep. "What…oh!" He snapped into consciousness and yanked his arm away, blushing. "I'm sorry. I was…" he trailed off, looking bewildered. "Asleep," she said. "You were asleep. As was I." She got up and walked to the other side of the cell, trying to avoid his eye. "Yes. Turns out I was more tired than I thought," he said. "How did you sleep?" This was so strange. She still had a shocked expression on her face, and she wouldn't turn around, but he was acting completely normal. Well, if he was going to act normal then so would she. "I slept wonderfully," she said, turning around. She was surprised to see him looking very pleased. She realized the implications of her statement. "I mean, well, not _wonderfully_," she said hastily. "But I slept alright. And you?" His expression didn't falter. "I slept wonderfully," he said.

_To be continued…_


	2. Chapter 2

They spent the day sitting in the cell talking. She told him about her trip to China, and how much she had missed Underland. He told her about all the things that had happened since she left, and how the White Queen had changed completely. No one came in, and at first they were both quite nervous. However, by noon they were so engrossed in their conversation they didn't even notice the door opening.

Guard: Attention! I am here to notify you of the appointment of your hearing. You are both convicted of attempted abduction and contempt of the White Queen. You'll stand before a jury at 5 o'clock this evening.

He exits. The Hatter looks shocked and angry. Alice looks guilty and upset.

Hatter: This is just bloody…madness! I shouldn't be here!

Alice looks up, surprised. She doesn't hesitate.

Alice: Why are you?

Hatter: Why am I what?

Alice: Why are you here?

He looks confused.

Alice: You don't need to help me.

He looks offended.

Hatter: Oh, really!

Alice: I need your help, but you don't need to help me. But you do. You always protect me.

He looks nervous, as though he's been caught.

Hatter: Well, yes.

Alice: Why?

He thinks for a moment.

Hatter: I don't want anything to happen to you because…when I'm with you I don't feel quite so mad.

Alice: Me too.

Hatter: What do you mean?

Alice: I don't feel quite so mad when I'm with you.

Hatter: But…you were never mad to begin with.

Alice (laughing): No. Not to you. You only ever seem to be able to see the good in me. It's one of the reasons that I love you.

He peers at her, amazed.

Hatter: You…

She nods.

Alice: Hatter, you're my best friend. You're the only one who seems to understand me.

He's silent for a while. Friend. Of course.

Hatter: I'd like to think so, that I understand you. But some of your decisions I'll never understand.

Alice: You don't want me to leave.

Hatter: No.

Alice: And yet you're helping me find my way home.

He nods.

Alice: Why?

Hatter: Because, well…I love you too. I want you to be happy. And being in that world makes you happy. For reasons I don't understand, that is what you want.

Alice: I'm not sure.

Hatter: What?

He looks completely thrown. Her eyes are filled with tears.

Alice: I'm not sure if that's I want anymore.

Hatter: Why?

With a loud crack, the skylight breaks. Instinctively, the Hatter turns around, standing in front of Alice protectively. In falls the March Hare and the Dormouse.

Dormouse: Come on then, let's get out of here, shall we?


	3. Chapter 3

Alice, the Mad Hatter, the Dormouse, and the March Hare get to the Queen, but it seems that her spell is unbreakable. That is, until the Cheshire Cat appears with the remedy. He reveals that the spell was the work of the Red Queen, who is still in the Outlands. He visited her and that's how he found the cure. Once the White Queen is no longer under her spell, she declares that there is to be a Royal Ball that evening. This next part takes place after everyone leaves the castle, and Alice and the Hatter go to the Hatter's house to get ready.

They're both in the entryway, smiling. Everyone is overjoyed now that the White Queen is herself again, especially the Hatter.

Alice: Are you excited for the party?

Hatter: Excited? Why, I'm positively itching to go!

He hops up and down with a goofy grin on his face.

She mirrors his grin and laughs.

Alice: You know, you seem yourself again.

Hatter: It does feel good to regain one's identity, I suppose. I am so looking forward to the ball! I must get ready!

He hurries off down the hall. Alice clears her throat.

Alice: Um, Hatter? Have you anything for me to wear?

Hatter: My goodness, of course! How discourteous of me. Now let me think…I do have a few dresses. One does tire of making hats from time to time, though it happens rarely! And I believe I have some shoes…let's have a look.

He ushers her up the stairs and she waits politely while he looks around in his workroom.

Hatter: Ah, yes. Here we are. Dresses in this closet, shoes in that box in the corner! I'll go get ready while you do the same!

He smiled at her and she smiled back. He had a look in his eye that she had so missed. He seemed so happy he could barely see straight, which was just the way she liked him. She opened the closet and laughed out loud. These dresses were so obviously made by the Hatter. They were all vibrantly colored with insane patterns. Some had ridiculous collars, others had ridiculous sleeves, but she finally settled on a somewhat traditional dress. It was orange, yellow and blue in a sort of swirly pattern. It had a fitted bodice with buttons down the front and a full skirt. She looked up and saw the Hatter walking in wearing an entirely white ensemble (except for his hat). He was looking at her with a smile on his face.

Hatter: Well! You look simply smashing!

Alice: (blushing) Thank you.

Hatter: I've got something for you. It will look wonderful with that dress!

He produces a small blue box. She opens it and inside is a delicate silver bracelet. It has blue beads with intricate gold details.

Alice: This is…beautiful. Thank you.

Hatter: I thought you might like it.

Alice: I love it. But…when did you have the time to get it?

He looks embarrassed.

Hatter: Well, actually…I got it when you were gone. I was waiting, I mean I had hoped that you would come back and…

He trails off, looking sheepish

Alice: I love it.

He smiles, and then his expression turns suddenly serious.

Hatter: Alice, I must ask you something

Alice: Yes?

Hatter: Have you made a decision about whether you'll stay here?

Alice: I…almost. I'd rather not talk about it tonight, if that's aright.

He nods, looking disappointed.

Alice: Um…Hatter?

Hatter: Yes?

Alice: Is that what you're wearing?

Hatter: Well, yes I was planning to. Don't you like it?

Alice: Of course I do! It's just a bit unusual for you. I mean…lacking color.

Hatter: Oh, yes well it's traditional to wear white at a ball held by the White Queen.

He smiles obliviously, while Alice stares at him.

Alice: Um…I'm not exactly wearing white, Hatter.

Hatter: Aren't you? I hadn't noticed! Ah, well. It doesn't matter a bit. You look marvelous! In fact, I think I'll go and change! Wearing colors at a ball held by the White Queen. What a brilliant idea!

Alice: Are you sure?

Hatter: Yes, of course! We'll be the best looking couple there!

He blushed, realizing his choice of words, and hurried off. She realized that she didn't have any shoes on, and she walked over to the box that he had pointed out. They were mostly men's shoes, but she found some black high-heels with stripes that somewhat matched the dress. She put one on, and stood on one leg to put on the other. She was losing her balance, so she put her hand on a tall stack of books to steady herself. The stack tottered, and then fell over, leaving a cluttered pile of books. _Bugger_. She leaned down to pick them up when she saw a piece of paper that was clearly not from a book sticking out of one of them. She didn't want to pry into the Hatter's business, but curiosity got the better of her and she reached out and took the piece of paper. With a jolt of shock she read the title: Alice. She clutched the paper with both hands and stood up, trembling slightly. She read the rest.

Alice

I've lost my Muchness since you left

I never even knew

That someone's life could feel so bleak

I only think of you

I never knew my life was empty

Till you came and filled it up

But now you're gone, and here I am

No tea in my teacup

At first I didn't realize, Alice

Why I felt this way

I still don't understand completely

But this much I will say

I'm only ever truly happy

In the time that you're with me

Now my world is meaningless

I'll wait, impatiently

She finished reading, tears in her eyes. She had ten thousand emotions wrestling inside her, and she couldn't quite make sense of them. She heard footsteps, and looked up to see the Hatter, the man she loved, standing in the doorway. He was now dressed in a brightly colored suit and was holding up two ties. "Alice, which one do you…" he trailed off at her expression, and looked down at what she had in her hands. She couldn't think of what to say to him. She had so many questions she couldn't sort them out. His eyes were opened wide and he looked nervous. "I-" he began, but she cut him off. "When did you write it?" she heard herself saying. What an odd question. But suddenly it seemed the most important question in the world, and she needed an answer. "Alice, I…it's just…" he looked worried and embarrassed. "_When?_" She needed to know. He was blushing insanely. He thought for a moment, and finally said, "I wrote it the day after you left." She wasn't thinking properly, she realized. She still couldn't make sense of her thoughts, but she wasn't sure she wanted to. She was afraid that if she let herself listen to the voice of reason, it would tell her to do the exact opposite of what she wanted most in the world at that moment. She had a lot of emotions, but one outweighed the others by a lot. Without thinking, she ran across the room, approaching him. He looked completely terrified as she ran straight up to him and, without hesitation, put her hands on the side of his face and pressed her lips against his.

Being kissed by the most perfect girl in the world, he couldn't believe it. He had some trouble accepting that it was real. As she pulled away he saw that she had tears in her eyes, and he realized that he did too. He needed to know. "Are you going to leave again?" he asked, his voice shaking. She smiled and a tear fell down her cheek. He wiped it with his thumb. "No," she said. "I don't think I could." He put his arms around her and kissed her.


End file.
